


The mark on my skin

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspective Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Season/Series 10 Spoilers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The mark owns Dean now.It takes the most important thing to him
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	The mark on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just this emo I am sorry  
> plus bless cla who beta'd this fic cause I'm just illiterate

Soulmates. Just a theory really.  
If an angel falls for a human, a mark is burned on the person the angel falls for.  
But it's just a theory, everyone knows it exists in some books but still nobody really believes it. Soulmates.

No one really thinks about it, there are other things, way more important than a soulmate.  
saving the world from evil creatures for example, that's a pretty important thing.  
So when Dean found a handprint on his left bicep after being dragged out of hell no one really made a connection.  
They keep fighting for their lives, saving people.  
Saving the earth, apocalypse after apocalypse.  
It's just how it is.  
Then the darkness came and Dean got stuck with the mark of Cain, another challenge for them, one they're not sure they can defeat. Dean is not himself anymore, he has all these urges he can't control. And he's decided to give up, to not care anymore, the power of the mark owns him now.  
That's when it happens, Cas is lying on the floor, Dean is holding the angels' blade, he's about to kill him.  
Cas isn't fighting anymore, it's up to dean to decide the angel's fate.  
Dean raises the blade, rests his hand on Cas' shoulder and stabs him.  
Dean kills castiel.  
Then something happens, the mark is gone.  
It takes dean a few seconds to realize what he has done. he killed his best friend, his angel, the love of his life.  
He raises the hand he rested on Cas shoulder and that's when he notices that, tbe angel clothes are burnt in exact place Dean laid his hand on.  
He takes off just enough fabric to see what happened, and there's a handprint there.  
The same exact handprint Dean had found burned on him all years ago, when Castiel raised him from perdition.

That's when the human realizes who their true soulmate is.


End file.
